


and that's why we dab, kids

by LeeFelixBiased



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Felix is Whipped, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Sassy Minho, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Shy Seo Changbin, Soft Lee Felix, Soft Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeFelixBiased/pseuds/LeeFelixBiased
Summary: dablixomg guys will you believemeanhoei dont think i want to knowdablixwow fuck offbaby™DON'T FIGHT !!!!!!!! (＃`Д´)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is my first fic on ao3 so like ??? enjoy or smth you do you my boo xxx

* * *

 

Tuesday, 11PM

**Certfied** **gays**

 

 **dablix**  
omg guys will you believe

 

 **meanhoe**  
i dont think i want to know

 

 **dablix**  
wow fuck off

 

 **baby™**  
DON'T FIGHT !!!!!!!! (＃`Д´)

**Dad(dy)**  
what do you need to tell us felix

 

 **w00hoo**  
at least chan cares about you

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
if he wasn't his brother he wouldn't

 

 **emogothwannabe**  
felix go on with your story

 

 **actualprince**  
of coures you'er interesred

 

 **day6geek**  
you sound drunk but you always make typos so i can't quite tell yet

 

 **actualprince**  
i'm nto drunk l0ser jutsv a lott of typos

 

 **dablix**  


 

 **dablix**  
sure you aren't mr highschool party prince

 

 **dablix**  
anYWAY I GOT THE JOB !!!!

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
at the flower shop?

 

 **emogothwannabe**  
no dumbfuck the petshop 

 

 **emogothwannabe**  
isn't it called petsplace

 

 **dablix**  
yes it is !! 

 

 **meanhoe**  


 

 **meanho**  
of course you'd know

 

_**squirrelheAdasS changed emogothwannabe's name to whipped culture!** _

 

 **whippedculture**  
i hope all of you die a painful death

 

 **w00hoo**  
what the fuck is going on

 

 **actualprince**  
woojin sweared ???

 

 **w00hoo**  
that's woojin hyung to you you fuckig disgrace to humanity

 

 **dablix**  
humantitty

 

 **Dad(dy)  
** Woojin, baby, what's wrong? 

 

 **w00hoo**  
i thought yuo'd never ask;; i have this group project and i'm the only one doing shit and it's due to tomorrow plus 3 essays due to this week that are NOT done. AT ALL. I'm just really stressed out sorry Hyunjin baby I was mean to you :( How can I make it up to you?

 

 **actualprince**  
you don't have to !!!!!! I wasn't offended or anything mOm !!

 

 **Dad(dy)**  
Want me to come over sweetie?

 

 **w00hoo**  
Please do 

 

 **w00hoo**  
Do I ever tell you that I love you a lot

 

 **Dad(dy)**  
All the time baby. I'm omw 

 

 **dablix**  
they better not Woojin Hyung's username

 

 **day6geek**  
do i ever tell you i hate you with a burning passion?

 

 **dablix**  
do i ever tell you that i hate day6

 

**day6geek**

 

 **dablix**  
gee thanks

 

 **dablix**  
anyway changbin sinxe chanleft i'm home alone

 

 **whipped culture**  
and you're assuming i want to keep you company? watch you fall asleep and then boop your cute nose? drown you in kisses and cuddles?

 

 **dablix**  
i meaN

 

 **whipped culture**  
uH pretend you didn'tg justreadb that

 

 **whipped culture**  
i'm on my way btw

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
minho hyung plea se 

 

 **meanhoe**  
first of all we're not even a couple and second of all no i'm comfortable in bed

 

 **dablix**  
me and c hangbin aren't a couple tho ?? ?? ?? ?  ?

 

 **meanhoe**  
felix he literally just said he wants to drown you in kisses ask him out or smth dumbass

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
so yiou can take other people's hints i see

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
*cries in princess*

 

 **meanhoe**  
glad to know you haven't forgotten what you are

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
iMSFGFDSDFGHGFDFGH

 

 **squirrelheadasS**  
sToP fLirtInG wItH mE !!

 

 **actualprince**  
sounds fake but ok

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
you're leading my gay ass on here :(

 

 **meanhoe**  
didn't i always call you princess when we were younger ? what's different now

 

 **actualprince  
** LMAO HE'S SO DUMB

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
goodinght.

 

 **meanhoe**  
jisUNG TELL ME THW DIFFERENCEHJGFDFGH

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
nO 

 

 **meanhoe**  
suddenly i don't have a date on friday

 

 **actualprince**  


 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
it'S NOT A DATERGHGFD 

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
i hate you :( 

 

 **meanhoe**  
sounds like a personal problem to me

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
it's just visiting the petshop i wished felix didn't work at

 

 **meanhoe**  
and watching you get excited about the animals

 

 **meanhoe**  
as friends

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
yea 

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
as friends

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dablix  
> is tjis because i said i hate day6
> 
>  
> 
> day6geek  
> i don't speak bitch sorry
> 
>  
> 
> dablix  
> iM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got the album and guess what !! i got a felix poster and a changbin polaroid and a minho polaroid which i now pray religiously to every day

* * *

 

Wednesday, 12PM

**Certified gays**

 

**w00hoo  
** Thanks again for dropping by Chan

 

**Dad(dy)**  
no problem!! now go back to class before you miss smth important

 

**dablix**  
aNythInG fOr yOu bEyOnCé

 

**day6geek**   


 

**dablix**  
is tjis because i said i hate day6

 

**day6geek**  
i don't speak bitch sorry

 

**dablix**  
iM

 

**baby™**  
why do you guys always serve tea when it's past my bedtime ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )

 

**dablix**  
tea ?  ?  ? ? ?  ? ? ? 

 

**baby™**  
jisung hyung and minho hyung have a date, friday, the place you work at

 

**dablix**  
LMAO MY SHIFT IS ON FRIDAYKSSKSK

 

**squirrelheAdasS**   


 

**squirrelheAdasS**  
yOUR SHIFT IS ON FRIDAY ????

 

**meanhoe**  
suddenly i don't have a date on friday

 

**squirrelheAdasS**  
nice one felix :(

 

**dablix**  
sUDDENLY IT'S MY FAULT I'M SCHEDULED ON FRIDAY

 

**squirrelheAdasS**  
it's not, i'm jusgt sad now bye i'm gonna sulk

 

**meanhoe**  
i didn't mena it like that headass we're still going on that date just tomorrow instead of friday

 

**whipped culture**  
as much as i would like for you two to be disgustingly sweet in my face

 

**whipped culture**   


 

**squirrelheAdasS**   


 

**squirrelheAdasS**  
life is beautiful

 

**squirrelheAdasS**  
deserves a 5 star rating on yelp

 

**meanhoe**  
we can always cancel

 

**squirrelheAdasS**  
shuT up I'll kiss u at lunch >:(

 

**dablix**  
...

 

**actualprince**  
...

 

**day6geek**  
...

 

**baby™**  
...

 

**whipped culture**  
...

 

**w00hoo**  
gays stop texting in class

 

**w00hoo**  
oh

 

**w00hoo**  
...

 

**Dad(dy)**  
...

 

**meanhoe**  
jisungie..

 

**meanhoe**  
do you want to fucking die you are NOT kissing me we are best friends and best friends only now perish

 

**actualprince**   


 

 

**squirrelheAdasS**  
it was just a joke haha lol lmao rofl

 

**actualprince**  
sounds fake but ok

 

* * *

 

 

**Jisung ㅡ > Chan**

 

**squirrelheAdasS**  
chan :(

 

**Dad(dy)**  
aw jisungie :((

 

**Dad(dy)**  
meet me at the toilet near the cafeteria 

 

**squirrelheAdasS**  
ok

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOTC: Killing me by iKON, You don't know love by K.Will and Insomnia by Stray Kids


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dablix  
> where tf were u you missed all the tea
> 
>  
> 
> day6geek  
> you know what it is ya boy got his free taco- MMM WHATCHA SAYYY
> 
>  
> 
> dablix  
> probably cuddling with hyunjin smh
> 
>  
> 
> day6geek  
> did oyu just ignore my vine reference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make it longer than usual lol

* * *

 

Thursday, 10 PM

**Certified gays**

 

 **Dad(dy)  
** How was your date jisungie 

 

 **meanhoe**  


 

 **meanhoe**  
wasn't a date but ok

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
it went really well !! minho was smiling the entire time and we got to play with the puppies !! 

 

 **whipped culture**  
what the fuuucckk why do they let you play with the dogs and not me when i asked p o l i t e l y

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
idk minho asked he's more handsome than u anyway lol 

 

 **Dad(dy)**  
OH BURRNN

 

 **dablix**  
please never say that again

 

 **Dad(dy)**  
You're the reason why i never type inthis chat

 

 **whipped culture**  
what did you tell the employee to let you play with the puppies i need to know for scientific researcg

 

 **meanhoe**  
nothing much

 

 **meanhoe**  
just asked

 

 **whipped culture**  
bitch we both know that ain't it did you flirrt with her or some shit

 

 **meanhoe**  
no wtf why would i flirt with someone when i'm on a date with jisungie

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  


 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
hE CALLED ITGB AV DATEWKSHFDG

 

 **whipped culture**  
please just tell me what oyu told her i'm not interested in your love life i just want to cuddle puppies man please we're best bros right

 

 **dablix**  


 

 **dablix**  
he's so adorable he just wants the puppies now minho spill the tea

 

 **meanhoe**  
ok i'll dm changbin

 

 **dablix**  
i jUST WANTED THE TEA

 

* * *

 

 

**Minho ㅡ > Changbin**

 

 

 **meanhoe**  
so first of all you can't tell anyone about this

 

 **meanhoe**  
second of all i just 

 

 **whipped culture**  
take your time my bro

 

 **meanhoe**  
i told her that i wanted to see jisun g all happy and giddy bci am in love with himnb

 

 **whipped culture**  
i 

 

 **meanhoe**  
you can't say anything to anyone or i'll put wasps in your bed

 

 **whipped culture**  
yessir!

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Certified gays**

 

 **whipped culture**  
i regret promising to keep my mouth shut

 

 **meanhoe**  
!!! :(

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
ok felix that was adorable look at him using :( ugh my heart did a

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  


 

 **dablix**  
jisubg gthat wasn't in mgty ddms

 

**squirrelheAdasS has left the chat!**

 

 **day6geek**  
lmao jisung is so fucking dumb

 

 **dablix**  
where tf were u you missed all the tea

 

 **day6geek**  
you know what it is ya boy got his free taco- MMM WHATCHA SAYYY

 

 **dablix**  
probably cuddling with hyunjin smh

 

 **day6geek**  
did oyu just ignore my vine reference

 

 **actualprince**  
hyunjin and jeongin* but ok

 

**Dad(dy) added squirrelheAdasS!**

 

 **meanhoe**  
you know i don't think he wanted to be added back anytime soon

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
first of all fuck you second ofo all how are you not weirded out by me yet

 

 **meanhoe**  
did you forget ??? i call you cute all the time what's thE DIFFERENCE

 

 **w00hoo**  
ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE MINHO

 

 **meanhoe**  
WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE HYUNG

 

 **w00hoo**  
HE LIKES YOU

 

 **dablix**  
BETTER YET HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU

 

**squirrelheAdasS has left the chat!**

 

 **whipped culture**  
guys that wasn't really nice of you to expose him like that

 

 **meanhoe**  
he likes me ??? as in romantically ????????????

 

 **Dad(dy)**  
Took you long enough to realize it

 

 **Dad(dy)**  
You know he cried when you sadi you were straight right

 

 **meanhoe**  
he what ??????

 

 **meanhoe**  
what do i do now

 

 **meanhoe**  
i don't want to hurt him :(

 

 **w00hoo**  
it's not that hard just tell him you like him !!

 

 **meanhoe**  
but i don't like him like that

 

 **dablix**  
o

 

 **Dad(dy)**  
Sounds fake but go off ig

 

 **meanhoe**  
gUYS I'M STRAIGHT

 

 **whipped culture**  
minho..

 

 **meanhoe**  
shut your ass right now remember the wasps

 

 **whipped culture**  
i'll run my mouth whenever i want to thank oyu very much

 

 **dablix**  
GO OFF BINNIE !!!!!!

 

 **whipped culture**  
minho you told me you were in love with him like idk what you're bitching about rn

 

 **Dad(dy)**  
Oh worm ?!

 

 **meanhoe**  
THE WASPS CHSNGBIN TRHE WASPS

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do these notes stack up ???
> 
> SOTC: Stay here by Gaho & Surrender by Natalie Taylor


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w00hoo  
> what happened and why are 2 of my children crying
> 
>  
> 
> day6geek  
> minho and jisung like each other but minho's being complicated
> 
>  
> 
> whipped culture  
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> whipped culture  
> sometimes i really wonder why we're somewhat friends
> 
>  
> 
> whipped culture  
> no, minho is NOT being complicated. he has his own fears and he needs to overcome them to be able to love. what thefuck would you think if i shoved a few bees right in your face
> 
>  
> 
> day6geek  
> touché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minho needs to get his shit together smH
> 
> also i have a really strange craving to write poems in french but i can hardly speak it  
> i do have this unnatural loving for the french language i just ???????????????????????????  
>  
> 
> it was strangely heartbreaking to write this so enjoy my hurt heart :(

* * *

Sunday, 8PM

 

**Minho ㅡ > Jisung**

 

 **meanhoe  
** hey ji

 

 **meanhoe**  
you've been avoiding me lately

 

 **meanhoe**  
you didn't even give me a chsnce to explain why i turned you down

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
i don't care

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
you say you love me, then you crush my world

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
and i especially don't care if you bring up that fear of rejection again, minho

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
people are going to look at us and judge us if we're together, no matter what

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
so either you choose me or society

 

 **meanhoe**  
jisung you know i can't please don't do this

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
if your fear is bigger than your love i don't need it

 

 **meanhoe**  
princess please

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
no. i'm angry at you. choose one before tuesday. 

 

 **meanhoe**  
baby please don't do this

 

 **meanhoe**  
jisungie please

 

 

* * *

 

**Certified gays**

 

 **meanhoe**  
since jisung left i need you guys's help

 

 **baby™**  
..? hyung needs our help?

 

 **dablix**  
what the fuck do you want

 

 **meanhoe**  
rude

 

 **dablix**  
well you ain't got a crying jisung in your arms now do you

 

 **Dad(dy)**  
Minho just tell us what you're struggling with

 

 **meanhoe**  
jisung told me to choose

 

 **meanhoe**  
him or society

 

 **baby™**  
(눈_눈)

 

 **dablix**  
what the fuck, are you that stupid to still be considering society

 

 **actualprince**  
isn't the choice obvious here?

 

 **day6geek**  
minho oyu're really dumb

 

 **whipped culture**  
minho :(( I know you're struggling :(

 

 **whipped culture**  
also guys you know nothing so don't get yourselves involved

 

 **dablix**  
what are you, on your period? damn, i'll leave oyu alone if you want

 

 **whipped culture**  
that's not what i'm asking baby, just let me handle this

 

 **dablix**  
ok ://

 

 **whipped culture**  
minnie i know it's really hard on you, you;ve probably been crying

 

 **whipped culture**  
i'll be there in 5

 

 **meanhoe**  
thabks

 

* * *

Friday, 10PM

**Certified gays**

 

 **whipped culture**  
guys he's been crying and now he finally cried himself to sleep

 

 **dablix**  
jisung too

 

 **dablix**  
sorry for acting so childish earlier binnie :(( i was just so frustrated bc jisung had his poor heart broken even tho minho likes him as well

 

 **whipped culture**  
it's okay lix, i'm sorry for coming off rude too

 

 **whipped culture**  
minho's my best friend, and i really want the best for him

 

 **actualprince**  
yea about that tell me why he's struggling

 

 **whipped culture**  
he has a fear of rejection

 

 **whipped culture**  
he's afraid of how society will see him, sometimes he gets panic attacks bc of how stressed it makes him

 

 **day6geek**  
oh

 

 **w00hoo**  
what happened and why are 2 of my children crying

 

 **day6geek**  
minho and jisung like each other but minho's being complicated

 

 **whipped culture**  
...

 

 **whipped culture**  
sometimes i really wonder why we're somewhat friends

 

 **whipped culture**  
no, minho is NOT being complicated. he has his own fears and he needs to overcome them to be able to love. what thefuck would you think if i shoved a few bees right in your face

 

 **day6geek**  
touché

 

 **w00hoo**  
:( I take it Changbin has everything under control with Minho?

 

 **whipped culture**  
i try to

 

 **whipped culture**  
fuck he woke up again and he's crying i need to give him hugs brb guys

 

 **w00hoo**  
strangely cute but heartbreaking

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOTC: Honeymoon by B.A.P, Lo Siento by Super Junior, Seesaw by Suga (it really goes hard like hell i've had it on loop since it came out) and Baby by Astro
> 
> also should i make french poems in my diary?  
> or would anyone be interested if i posted them on wattpad?  
> please let me know lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whipped culture  
> guys fuck i called an ambulacne already butminho took all his aniety [ills at once thebottle was empty add he was havbing a seizyure when i atrrived
> 
>  
> 
> Dad(dy)  
> HE WHAT
> 
>  
> 
> whipped culture  
> i'm in rhe ambulance

* * *

Monday, 5PM

**Certified gays**

**whipped culture has added squirrelheAdasS!**

**whipped culture**  
so first of all you two need to make out

 

 **whipped culture**  
make up************

 

 **dablix**  
tbh make out too 

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
ask minho he has one day left to decide

 

 **meanhoe**  
what if i don't choose;;

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
then it's automatically society

 

 **whipped culture**  
ouch minho why would you ask that

 

 **whipped culture**  
i thought we decided on jisung?

 

 **meanhoe**  
i'm uhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **whipped culture**  
i'll be right there in 5

 

 **meanhoe**  
you don't have to

 

 **whipped culture**  
you'll always end up crying once you start overthinking so like

 

 **meanhoe**  
did oyu really just say rhat in rhe cg

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
being in love? thanks, I hate it! how do i uninstall?

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
felixxxx i wanna comfort him but he :(

 

 **dablix**  
is this anew habit or

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
shut up you're normally the first chat but now it's this and i lowkey hate it

 

 **dablix**  
sucks to be you ig

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **whipped culture**  
guys fuck i called an ambulacne already butminho took all his aniety [ills at once thebottle was empty add he was havbing a seizyure when i atrrived

 

 **Dad(dy)**  
HE WHAT

 

 **whipped culture**  
i'm in rhe ambulance

 

 **squirrelheAdasS**  
chan pick me n felix up i'm at felixs 

 

 **whipped culture**  
see you guysvb in rthe waitinf room

 

 **Dad(dy)**  
be there asap

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jisung was crying on the way there, he was so, so worried. And the worst part yet, it was all his fault. If he hadn't forced the elder to choose, all of this wouldn't have happened. Minho wouldn't be in the hospital if he only accepted Minho's strange, but obviously still valid rejection. He was to blame.

"It'll be okay, Jisungie," Chan rubs his thumb over the said boys hand, mustering a small smile even though he too, was a nervous and worried wreck. 

The other could only hum slightly in agreement, hoping, no, wishing his words were true.

When the car stopped, Jisung ran into the building as quick as possible, slamming the car door behind him in the process, Felix and Chan following. 

"Lee Minho," he breathed out, reaching the reception desk.

"Lee Minho, which room is he in?" 

The woman checked the boy's stats quickly on the computer, giving Jisung a pitiful look, knowing his friend most likely just tried to commit suicide. 

"Room 310, you can take the lift there," she told him calmly as the smaller male rushed away towards the direction, Chan thanking the woman shortly before rushing after him, Felix on his tail. 

The three of them stepped into the elevator, and none of them were able to keep still. 

When the door opened, Jisung ran out, tears resting at the corners of his eyes, almost blurring out the room numbers.

Seeing Changbin in front of the room, Jisung couldn't stop running, shaking the older boy.

"How is he?" 

"He's fine, unconscious, but surely will wake up and make it out alive." 

"Oh thank god," Jisung let him fall into Changbin's arms, sobbing loudly. 

"I'm just, so relieved, and glad," he managed to croak out between sobs, soon feeling two people join the hug, recognizing them as Chan and Felix. All four of them now were a sobbing mess as slowly the rest of their group arrived, firstly Woojin, then Seungmin and Jeongin and lastly Hyunjin, all a sobbing and wrecked mess.

Not much later, a nurse came in, telling them that only one or two people at a time could go in, since Minho really needed rest. 

 "Can I have a minute alone with Minho? Please?" Jisung sniffed and looked around at his friends, and the majority gave in and nodded with a heavy sigh. 

Slowly, the smaller opened the door, closing it behind him softly, walking towards the hospital bed in steady steps. His legs shook lightly and his face was swollen, bloodshot eyes. 

Minho groaned silently, trying to peek at who was going to come around the corner. And his breath hitched. 

The older's crush looked, with a running nose and all, terribly cute. Minho wanted to scoop him up in his arms, tell him it would be okay. That he will accept his love, and kiss him like it's all he can do. 

But the other part of Minho wanted to scream. Everyone now knows he likes Jisung. What would his parents think if they knew he liked boys? What would his family think, what would his friends think? Even the strangers on the street must think he's disgusting. Everyone who knows him must hate him. There's no other possibility. 

Stopping his train of thought, Jisung ran up to him, engulfing the taller into a hug. Sobs echoed throughout the room as he fell to his knees, holding tightly onto whatever that was left of the taller that he could reach, bringing tears to Minho's eyes as well. 

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, Minho, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, so much," the smaller didn't, no, couldn't stop apologizing. The older's heart broke at the sound of the other's cries. 

"Why? Why did you do it? Did I pressure you? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made you choose, I'm sorry, Minho, I'm so sorry, I'm-"

"Jisung!" finally, Minho raised his voice in distress, hoping to get the smaller's attention. The latter did look up at him, but his eyes filled with tears knowing that he made his best friend mad enough to raise his voice at him. 

"Sung. It's not.. I don't think it's your fault, Sungie," the older sighed softly, bringing his hand up to the other's head, stroking his hair lightly. 

"It is! I shouldn't have pressured you, you were afraid, and, and I should've accepted that!" the younger sniffled, clutching Minho's arm even tighter than before. It almost seemed as if the other would disappear if he were to let go. 

"Why did you do it, Minho? Please, don't lie to me."

"It wasn't on purpose," the older buried his hand into Jisung's hair, sighing at the familiar feeling that brought him peace, before continuing, "I just took one pill to ease my anxiety.. but it didn't work, so I took another one, and another one, and then suddenly the bottle was empty.. I'm lucky there weren't a lot of pills left in there. I didn't mean to worry you, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I shouldn't have stressed you out, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry," Jisung looked up to make eye contact with the other, finding himself lost in Minho's eyes. They looked rather soft, vulnerable and sad. 

"We can talk this out some other time, Sungie. Please, right now, allow me to kiss you." 

This, certainly, was something Jisung didn't expect the older to say. But then again, who was he to pass up this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity? 

 Nodding, the smaller closed his eyes softly, awaiting the other's soft lips that never came.

A breathy laugh resonated throughout the room as Jisung opened his eyes, embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry, but you've got to stand up and bend down. I can't kiss you like this," and like that, the familiar stupid grin replaced Minho's grim face. Also, the older had never seen someone get up as fast as Jisung did before. It was kinda cute. 

Reaching out to cup the smaller's cheek, Minho brought their lips together, guiding the other down towards himself. Jisung's left hand found its way to grip at the older's shoulder, his right hand intertwining with the other's fingers as his and Minho's lips moved in sync against each other. 

"That was so long overdue," the taller whispered breathlessly between pecks, not wanting to separate from Jisung for the time being.

This was his own heaven on earth. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOTC: 42 by 3RACHA, Know me by Chase Atlantic, Say my name by ATEEZ

**Author's Note:**

> should i do songs of the chapter? lol why not
> 
> SOTC: Somehow by DAY6 & Oh my by SEVENTEEN
> 
> they're the songs i was listening to while writing this hng


End file.
